The Touch
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: It's Kimi's 20th Birthday and Tommy had no idea what present he wants to give her. What could it be? The title came from Stan Bush's song 'The Touch'. Note their's a Youtube link of the song just type in www.youtube with the others.


The Touch

By ThomasandTUGSFan

**Plot: **It's Kimi's 20th Birthday and Tommy haven't thought of the best present for his girlfriend Kimi until an idea came to his head. What could it be?

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN RUGRATS. NOTE 'The Touch' by Stan Bush is borrowed for this story.

**Author's note: **A link for the song is provided, 'The Touch' By Stan Bush from the Transformers soundtrack

**Saturday, August 17th **

"Oh man what I'm gonna do?" said a stressed out Tommy. "Come on T breathe in and breathe out" said Dil.

"I dunno what to get Kimi, she's the girl of my dreams and her birthday's tomorrow." and Tommy began to cry. "Don't worry T, I'm sure you come up with a great present" but Tommy was to depressed to care. "Dil just go" and so Dil left leaving a nervous, sacred Tommy to think.

**LATER THAT NIGHT - 10:30 PM **

Tommy was listening to his Transformers soundtrack from 1986. He was listening to 'The Touch' by Stan Butch. He then looked at the footage and then an idea had sprung to his head. "Maybe I'll make a special video of Kimi with all of us" he said happily and with that remark he began to work. It took him five hours to make this but finally he finished what will be THE greatest present to Kimi.

"Something for Kimi that she can love me for!" he said with spirit. Then he went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE JAVA LAVA**

The whole coffee shop was decorated with balloons, banners and streamers were everywhere. The first guests were Chuckie and Nicole.

"Happy Birthday Kimi" said Nicole as she hugged her and put her present on the table. Then Phil with Wally and Lil with Dean. Then it was Susie with her fiance, Harold and Angelica with her boyfriend Roger (who was a exchange student from England and had a great love interest with Angelica) and they all say together as union, "Happy Birthday Kimi!" she was happy but she was looking forward to seeing Tommy.

**PICKLES RESIDENTS - 11:50**

Tommy woke up and he then noticed his clock saying 11:50 AM. Tommy's eyes bugged out.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late" he said as he rushed out of his bed. He had a quick shower, brushed his teeth, changed in his clothes, grabbed the tape, grabbed Dil and raced to the Java Lava.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad see ya later!" they both said in a hurry.

**AT THE JAVA LAVA**

Kimi was worried all that she could think about was Tommy.

"_Oh were's Tommy? He's should be here by now" _Chuckie noticed that his sister was down in the dumps. He knows what was going on.

"Hey Kimi what's wrong?" he said.

"Where's Tommy?" was all she could say.

"Don't worry Kimi, Tommy will be here I'm sure" just then Tommy came rushing in all sweating, exhausted and exhausted.

"Made...it" panted Tommy. Dil was surprised on how fast Tommy had run.

"Wow Tommy, ever thinking of joining the Olympics?" Tommy didn't care what Dil had said he was happy that he saw Kimi. She gave him a big cup of water. Kimi was happy to see her boyfriend.

"You alright Tomm's?" asked Kimi.

"Yeah I am" he said smiling.

"Well now that everyone's here, looks Kimi's ready to open the presents" said Susie.

"Oh by the way" said Tommy, "Happy Birthday" and he gave her the video tape. A projector had been set up before Kimi opened her presents from her friends.

From Susie, was a new Emica CD

From Phil and Lil an old video 'The Dummi Bears: The Land Without Smiles'

From Chuckie and Nicole, a Neckless

From Dil, a Paul McCartney album 'Flaming Pie'

From Kira, Chas and Hiro, a blue funky picture frame

From Angelica, a Sulky Boys DVD

And last but certainly not least was Tommy who gave her the video tape. "Well since that's a video tape, let's watch" she put the tape in the projector and then it started with Kimi playing the Piano when she was four with the music 'The Touch' by Stan Bush.

.com/watch?v=AZKpByV5764&a=GxdCwVVULXfJsEGhzKhPCpQIqq-tBnva&playnext=1

There was footage of Kimi when she was born.

Kimi with Chuckie and Chas

Kimi with Phil and Lil

Kimi with Angelica and Dil

And some footage of Kimi with Tommy.

At the end of the video, Kimi raced up and hugged and kissed Tommy deeply.

"Out of all the presents I got. This was the best" and she smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Tommy Pickles" Tommy hugged back.

"That was a great video Tommy, how did you come up with it?" asked Lil.

"I was thinking of what I could give for Kimi and then I think that maybe I should make a video about her" he said and put his arm around Kimi's shoulder. During the party, Kimi had a birthday cake and were dancing to some songs around the Java Lava, the only person she wants to dance with was her purple headed boyfriend, Tommy.

THE END.


End file.
